


Bus Bumps

by patdbrendonn



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pre-Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdbrendonn/pseuds/patdbrendonn
Summary: Brendon (somehow) convinced Dallon to drink, and man does he not take alcohol well. Just after a few beers, he was climbing all over Brendon.





	Bus Bumps

Dallon let out a huff as he crossed his arms, sinking in his seat at the sight before him, a cold beer. There was no way he was going to take it from the bandmate's hand, Dallon watching Brendon's lips curl slightly.

"I'm fine with my Dr.Pepper," Dallon said as he pushed the bottle away from his face as he grabbed the cold can beside him. And no, he's not taking it because he's Mormon. That's not it at all. Dallon has sworn off booze ever since he got drunk and slept with a man three months after he married Breezy. He's not 'gay' per say. He would maybe label himself Bi and even his wife knows that sometimes he finds males attractive. But, then again, if he were to ever be caught with a man he would not only be ruining his life, but his family's as well. 

"Oh, come on, Dall," Brendon said as he waved the beer in Dallon's face. "One beer won't kill you! Come on, it will loosen you up!" Dallon let out a laugh. He knows all about 'loosening up'. For fuck sakes, beer makes Dallon gayer than he actually is. He doesn't want to be caught fucking the hottest guy on the bus, who happens to be Brendon.  _Brendon's married, I'm married, I have kids._

"Fuck it." Dallon grabbed the beer from Brendon's hand and pressed the glass to his lips, letting the smooth liquid hit his mouth. His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head, god does he love beer. 

"Good, isn't it?" Dallon nodded, taking another sip. Brendon sat back with a smile, loving the monster he just created. 

 

*

 

"D-Dall?" Brendon asked as he got back onto the bus to see Dallon laughing as he sat upside down. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asked, sitting back where he was before. 

"Playing with the smurfs." Brendon sighed, head in hand. Dallon fell, swiftly standing up. "Where's more beer?"

"Dall, you're drunk. No more." Brendon said, causing Dallon to whine. "Are you five?" Dallon giggled, sitting down on Brendon's legs. Brendon's whole body tensed up as his breath hitched, watching Dallon's eyes closely. 

"You're hot," Dallon whispered, starting to rub Brendon's shoulders. 

"Dall, we're both married." He responded. 

"I don't care," Dallon whispered back, slowly getting closer to Brendon's ear. "You did this to me." Brendon groaned a little, pushing Dallon off his legs. 

"I'm sorry Dall, but I'm not fucking up my marriage. I won't judge you if you do, but I'm not." Almost immediately, Dallon bent down and pressed his lips to Brendon's. Brendon froze, eyes wide open with shock. Dallon smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Brendon's back. Brendon tried hard to not melt into the kiss, but he failed. He slowly closed his eyes with a slight moan, every thought of Sarah leaving his mind. It was weird, almost like it felt right.

 

*

 

"Forgive me, Lord, for as I have sinned," Dallon said as he kneeled down at his church while no one was around. "Never once did this cross my mind. I'm sorry, but it felt right. Being with my wife only gives me grief, what my life could have been if I had never gotten married. And my kids, I love them too much to put them through us separating! Even if I am gay, I can hide it, right? Give me the strength and courage to fight these sinful thoughts..."

"You can't just do that, Dallon." Dallon turned around to see his beautiful wife, the one he  _used_ to love. He could tell she had been crying, the wetness on her face shows just that. "You can't just throw away who you are! I just wish you acted on this sooner. We both know our sex life is barely even there!" She said with a laugh. "And besides, Sarah called. We both know."

"Bree-"

"Go get your man, baby." Dallon sighed, looking back to the candles that were lit before him. "He needs you."

"Why would he need me? He's married, has a wife he actually loves." Dallon heard the clicks of Breezy's high heels, walking closer to him. Soon a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Did, Dall. He loves you. Like you love him." Dallon slammed his hands down and stood up, towering over Breezy. 

"I'm not gay, Bree! I don't care if he is, I'm not!"  Breezy stepped back as she started to cry.

"So, you're just going to live a lie the rest of your life? That's what our life is going to become, a lie? Don't think of me or you, think of the kids! Do you really want to set this kind of example?" Dallon ran his fingers through his hairs, soon turning around. "Do you want them to live a lie as well? Have us fighting around them all the time? Them seeing how a Mommy and a Daddy does not love each other?" Breezy wiped her cheek. "I'm not kidding when I say that Brendon needs you."

"Why? Because he's getting a divorce?" Dallon said as he turned around. "Is he mopping around saying 'poor me' while he wants to desperately get with me?"

"No, Dallon, you don't get it. He's scared!"

"Scared of what?"

 

*

 

Dallon drove so fast as he hit the corner he swerved at the corner a little, driving as fast as he could to Brendon's house. He sat in silence, almost because he feared Brendon. What he was going to say. Breezy told him, yet, he didn't want it to be true. He soon found himself flying down Brendon's street, desperately wanting his house to come closer. Once Dallon pulled into the driveway, he hopped out of the car without even turning the engine off, opening the front door to see Brendon crying as he sat on the couch. Brendon looked up, completely freezing when he saw Dallon. 

"You're pregnant and didn't tell me?" Dallon said as he saw Brendon tear up again. 

"I-I'm sorry, Dall..." Dallon sighed, walking over to Brendon. He had different feelings. For one, he felt like Brendon wanted to give the baby up like it would ruin his career. Or that Brendon does actually love Dallon, and that would feel kinda weird. "I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can! You want to give it up, don't you?" Brendon nodded, wiping his eyes. 

"I don't know, Dallon!" Brendon said through his teeth. "We can't do this! I-I don't want to do this! This whole thing was a mistake..." Dallon folded his hands together, soon placing his hand on Brendon's cheek.

"Don't you dare think that this was a mistake. A child is not a mistake. You know what is a mistake, leaving your dishes for a month!" Brendon smiled a little. "Kids are the best. Take it from me, I have a three-year-old and a newborn! You just, you have to accept it. It's going to suck, I know that for sure."

 

*

 

"Catch! calls the Once-ler. He lets something fall. It's a Truffula Seed. It's the last one of all! You're in charge of the last of the Truffula Seeds. And Truffula Trees are what everyone needs. Plant a new Truffula. Treat it with care. Give it clean water.  And feed it fresh air. Grow a forest. Protect it from axes that hack. Then the Lorax and all of his friends may come back." Amelie smiled up at Dallon as he closed the book. "Did you like that?"

"Yup." Amelie hopped off of Dallon, skipping over to her bed. 

"Okay... Time for be-" Dallon was cut off by his phone ringing. He pulled it out, seeing that it was Brendon who was calling, making a smile appear on his face. "Hey, baby!" He answered. 

"Dall? The baby is coming." Brendon said fast. Dallon's eyes grew wide the more it processed in his head. 

"What? You're only seven months!" Brendon sighed, wincing in pain.

"I fucking know that, Dall! I'm on the way to the hospital, Spencer is driving me. Just get here, please!"

"Bren, I have the kids! And Breezy's out of town, what do you want me to do?" Dallon asked loudly, scaring Amelie. 

"I'm sure you can leave them in the waiting room! God, please just come, I need you!" Brendon hung up, leaving Dallon in his own thoughts. He looked over at Amelie, smiling. 

"Okay, no bedtime! We're going to the hospital." Amelie rubbed her eyes as they walked over to Knox's room, getting him up. Soon, both kids were in their car seats and Dallon was driving as fast as he could to the hospital. He swore he almost hit cars, swearing under her breath. Dallon told Brendon to take it easy and to not go on the tour. But, Brendon didn't listen and now he's in labor. Praying that Brendon's water hasn't broken, he got a text. 

**my water broke...**

As this moment didn't feel bad enough, Dallon watches as miles of cars appear in front of him. Everybody was bumper to bumper, honking. 

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Dallon yelled, hitting his hands on the steering wheel. He pulled his phone out and texted Brendon back. 

**_I'm stuck in traffic_ **

Almost immediately, Brendon responded. 

**So are we... Where are you on the road?**

**_Near that deli place.?_ **

Dallon got quite a scare when his phone started to ring. His thumb fumbled to answer it, hearing the light panic in Brendon's voice. 

"Dall... We're like, a three-minute walk from you guys... Spencer is already walking to you guys, he will take your car and your kids to the hospital. Once he get's there, you come here, okay?" Brendon said quite quickly.

"Yeah, I see him!" Dallon honked his horn, watching Spencer look over and smile in relief. "I'll be there in a sec!" Dallon hung up, turning in his seat to look at the kids, who were sleeping. He smiled, getting out of the car and meeting Spencer.

"He's in a lot of pain. You know his car." Dallon nodded, starting to run off. A few times he'd stop and do a 360, looking in all directions for Brendon's car. Even a few people honked at him, receiving a middle finger from Dallon. Dallon finally saw Brendon's car, that beautiful blue.

"Oh thank god..." He breathed out. Dallon ran at full force, opening the driver's side door and hopping in. "I'm here, don't worry!" Brendon opened his eyes, smiling slightly. 

"Hey, baby..." Brendon grabbed Dallon's hand and resting their hands on the armrest. "How... How are you?" Brendon asked, trying to keep his mind off of the pain. 

"Good now, because I'm with you!" Dallon rubbed Brendon's hand with his thumb. "Did you call ahead so they could get you in for a c-section?" 

"Yeah, but they said if I'm too far dilated they can't do one..." Dallon let out a breath, taking the car out of park. "Are some cars moving?"

"Yeah, starting to... You'll be okay." Brendon tightened his grip on Brendon's hand, signalling that a contraction was starting. "How far apart are they?" 

"A-About six minutes..." Dallon nodded, moving the car about an inch. "Is that it?"

"Sadly." Dallon breathed. Brendon opened his eyes, looking over at Dallon. 

"I love you."

 

*

 

Dallon sat on a chair as he held up the smaller man. He sighed, feeling the sweat build up on Brendon's skin. 

"You're getting there, Brendon! Just push!" Brendon let out a faint cry, soon relaxing and starting to push again. "There you go!" The doctor said. 

"Dall... I can't!" Brendon cried.

"Yes, you can! We need our baby here so the doctors can help it!" Brendon nodded, baring down once more before Brendon felt the baby slip free, making the pain almost go away in an instant.  

"It's a girl..." Both Dallon and Brendon looked up when the baby was rushed out of the room, not crying. 

"W-What's wrong with her?" Brendon asked, trying to cling to Dallon harder. 

"The umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck. She might not be breathing." Brendon let out a whimper, turning his head so he could see Dallon. 

"She's going to be in the NIC U for a while, right?" Dallon asked, getting a nod from the doctor. Soon, Brendon was back on the bed as they stared at a picture of their daughter. "She's precious..." 

"She's beautiful..." Brendon said, almost hating himself. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, baby... I-I feel so awful..." Dallon wrapped his arm around Brendon as they both cried, looking at the picture. 

"I know. Just be happy that she is alive right now. Our little warrior..." Brendon smiled as he choked on a sob. 

"What's a name that means 'warrior'?" Dallon pulled out his phone and they went through dozens of names, settling for Emlyn. Emlyn Joyce Urie-Weekes... God how lucky she is.


End file.
